Quizzit:quote/1
(1) <+Gmalex> dopo facciamo un altro gioco? <@Eco_Strat> nono chiudiamo il chan *(2) <@NoNameGod> SVEGLIAAAaaa <@NoNameGod> almeno le donneee.....ci sono io.....dovreste correre tutte qui! *(3) 14:31:09 <+prozac> un devoice e' per sempre(de beers) *(4) <+UnoBOT> ...Lecco. *(5) <+Sayaka> ciao, scusa ti andrebbe mica di fare cyber sex? *(6) GameDale sets mode: +o Bush]|<@Bush|dale come mai? <@hat> fa parte del programma di reintegrazione degli alcolisti anonimi ghghghgh *(7) <@InS4n|tY> uhh pizzi e' op <+Bush|quale terribile disgrazia s'e' abbattuta su quizzit *(8) <+Bush|attaccapus, il gioco che ti infetta *(9) mi han detto che dopo IRAN e IRAQ... Bush vuole fare guerra all' IRAP! *(10) [00:19:11 <@Eolo> InS4n|tY sei la sola che puo' vincere 00:19:19 <@GameDale> InS4n|tY, io avevo trovato MOLLIFICATEVI, sei fuori dal gioco *(11) * +Sayaka da un paio d mutandoni di lana a DaleCooper <@hat> Sayaka quelli della nonna? <+Pizzic8ina> della nonna?? <@hat> di solito si usano quelli... <+Pizzic8ina> si lo so anke io li uso <+Pizzic8ina> la nonna si lamenta sempre ke e' a corto di mutande infatti *(12) ke gli venisse la diarrea a spruzzo! *(13) <@DaleCooper> Gli exit poll la danno su msn <@Eolo> hat hai sentito? <@Eolo> c' e' qualcuno che la da su msn <@Eolo>vai.... *(14) <+VorreiEssereAlto10Cm> ANSA :: calcio U.21: Macedonia-Repubblica Ceca 2-2 (3261874) <- pareggiare con la Macedonia... stanno alla FRUTTA... AH AH AH *(15) <@Eolo> vediamo un po' ano <@Eolo> ops <@Eolo> aHo *(16) 17/11/2004 20:22:04 oggi una mia amica mi ha chiesto cosa devono avere le gambe di una donna per piacermi..gli ho risposto mi piacciono LARGHE! *(17) (17/11/2004 - 21:45:43) 21:43:01 scusate se ho rotto il coso:( *(18) (18/11/2004 - 01:01:02) <+JohnKoltrane> Bush]|una donna come la Vento cmq la rispetto come la carta igienica *(19) (18/11/2004 - 01:03:02) :01:04:13[]@Rossella_O_Harase vuoi puoi vedere la mia paperella gialla mauhahah *(20) (18/11/2004 - 19:51:22) <@aho> volevo vendergli una bottiglia di grappa a euri 1000 <@aho> ha detto che lui non beve e non e' interessato <@hat> aho.. piu ke astemio diciamo ke non e' fesso lol *(21) (18/11/2004 - 19:52:58) * @aho io non scrivo piu' nulla <@hat> perke aho? <@aho> perche' dopo finisco su quote *(22) (18/11/2004 - 20:29:51) [18-11-2004 ma se rutto ora.... ritorna la primavera *(23) (18/11/2004 - 23:50:31) <@Sbirigudy> partita a uno? <@Sbirigudy> tutti d'accordo? <@hat> se gli assenti non sono d'accordo dicano "no" *(24) 19/11/2004 - 00:06:49) <@Eolo> !remove Sayaka <+UnoBOT> Eolo has just left Uno...there's a spot open...type Join to join in anytime! *(25) (19/11/2004 - 00:07:51) <@Eolo> sbirro..... ma il tuo cervello l'ha fatto almeno il primo tagliando?? *(26) (19/11/2004 - 00:16:03) <+BauBauMicioMicio> InS4n|tY cell'hai in mano *(27) (19/11/2004 - 00:20:50) <@Eolo> se vuoi vedere le tue carte devi chiamare lo 5469 e gridare : Carte MOSTRASTIVITISI *(28) (19/11/2004 - 00:28:20) <@InS4n|tY> ma che kretina <@InS4n|tY> ma saro scema <+BauBauMicioMicio> InS4n|tY non ti sopravvalutare *(29) (20/11/2004 - 01:11:25) mi sta rincoglionendo il coso *(30) (20/11/2004 - 13:28:08) <+cristianuss> dove si lava la foca?...nel bode' *(31) (20/11/2004 - 18:16:16) <@InS4n|tY> ThE`TiGeR ti passo na cipolla? <@InS4n|tY> o vuoi annusare direttamente i miei piedi? *(32) (20/11/2004 - 20:01:17) <@aho> io me autodepallo da sola dale *(33) (20/11/2004 - 23:05:52) @deep_blue DOMANDA: Scrittore ungherese (1878-1952) autore del celebre romanzo "I ragazzi della via Pal (1907)" (cognome)------->@hat celentano *(34) (21/11/2004 - 11:50:26) <@NoNamegod> kiara sei come un camino: sei chiara con la CAPPA! :D hihiih *(35) (21/11/2004 - 13:21:43) <@aho> epperche' tu non metti la foto?????????? <@NoNamegod> aho perche non la metto...BOH <@NoNamegod> aho ho gia' troppe fan cosi' *(36) (21/11/2004 - 13:53:26) <@Sbiri_away> comunque ragazzi io credo che faro' la tesi in diritto penale... reati informatici <@Sbiri_away> poi NoNamegod ti dico quanto hai rischiato in anni di galera *(37) (21/11/2004 - 18:48:27) <@Sbiri_out> 18:44:13 DaleCooper non farel o sporcaccione che sasetta e' uanragazza timida e ingenua! <--- seeee ed io sono una monaca di clausura *(38) (21/11/2004 - 18:54:33) * @NoNamegod ..............ma se ambasciator non porta pene, le loro mogli poverette???? *(39) (21/11/2004 - 18:58:24) <+itised83> dovro' dirla prima o poi 1 cazzata x entrare nel quote *(40) (21/11/2004 - 19:12:40) +itised83 : Pera, riduzione tasse mai indolore <--- colgo 1 ironia nelle parole Pera e indolore *(41) (21/11/2004 - 19:25:19) Sbirigudy - NoNameGod illuminaci... datte foco! *(42) (21/11/2004 - 19:30:15) 19:27:21 Aprilia se.....va che lo Sbirigudy e' bravo e buono 19:27:24 e non morde 19:27:30 no, infatti: lecca *(43) (21/11/2004 - 19:50:28) <+{OMEN}> ke ne dite di questo nick? :D <@somMovimento_Femminista> che e' nemo scritto al contrario? *(44) (21/11/2004 - 23:38:36) 23:35:13 <@Aprilia> poi, ad un certo punto, la tua testa schizza via <- non e' la testa... o mi stai dando della testa di cazzo? *(45) (22/11/2004 - 17:38:47) +AniMale sogno o son desktop? *(46) (25/11/2004 - 13:08:52) <@Sbirigudy> ok vista l'insistenza con cui mi chiedete di mettere altri saluti al join li disattivo con sommo rammarico e tristezza+ sigh <@Eolo> no Sbirigudy <@Eolo> no ndevi disattivarli <@Eolo> basta che non joini piu'!! *(47) (25/11/2004 - 13:56:43) ho talmente la figa in testa che una volta al mese me sanguina il naso *(48) (25/11/2004 - 17:00:46) @NoNameGod il porto d'armi del moroso ha sempre reso meno attraenti le ragazze *(49) (25/11/2004 - 20:00:13) <@Eolo> eh.... ha ceduto il lifting di Berlusconi..... 5° della scala Mercalli..... ammazza quanto s'e' tirato <@BauBauMicioMicio> magari fosse venuta del 10° grado cosi' cadeva pure il governo *(50) (25/11/2004 - 21:25:20) (25/11/2004) vegetale, hai 10 secondi per scrivere una parola di almeno 9 lettere che inizi con la sillaba VEGE vegetale